This section is intended to provide background information to facilitate a better understanding of various technologies described herein. As the section's title implies, this is a discussion of related art. That such art is related in no way implies that it is prior art. The related art may or may not be prior art. It should therefore be understood that the statements in this section are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
Sonar data may be used to detect waterborne and/or underwater objects. In particular, when analyzed, sonar data may be used to determine depths of a marine environment, detect fish or other waterborne objects, locate wreckage, and/or the like. An operator of a vessel may use such sonar data to assist with the navigation of the vessel and/or to perform other functions.